Passing Notes
by myasiansuperpowers
Summary: The Magic Parchment of the Marauders allows them to pass notes without exactly passing. What happens when Lily, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and some other Harry Potter characters find copies? Read to find out! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**_Notes_**

**_Summary: The Magic Parchment of the Marauders allows them to pass notes without exactly passing. What happens when Lily, Harry, Ron, and Hermione find copies? _**

**_Me and my friend are doing this together sometimes so if you see a duplicate with Harry Potter Ninja and Mina94that's because we did it together._**

**_Fonts:_**

Harry Potter

_Lily Evans_

**Sirius Black**

_**James Potter**_

_Remus Lupin_

**Ron Weasley**

Hermione Granger

* * *

**Mr. Padfoot would like to ask Mr. Prongs to write.**

_**Mr. Prongs would like to ask why Mr. Padfoot is asking.**_

**Mr. Padfoot would like to respond with a simple, 'Mr. Padfoot doesn't know'**

Mr. Harry Potter would like to ask why the hell you are talking in third person.

_**Mr. Prongs would like to respond with 'Because it is fun and it won't hurt Mr. Padfoot's mind'**_

_Mr. Moony would like to add who the hell is Mr. Harry Potter._

Mr. Harry Potter would like to respond that that is none of Mr. Moony's business.

_Miss Lily Evans would like to threaten Messes. Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, and Harry Potter of taking away 10 points from Gryffindor each._

_**Mr. Prongs wonders how Miss Lily Evans has a copy of our passing notes paper.**_

Mr. Harry Potter would like to ask why Miss Lily Evans is taking points from Gryffindor when Mr. Harry Potter is from the year of 1996 and not whatever year you are in.

_Mr. Moony has a headache._

_Miss Lily Evans would like to ask how is Mr. Padfoot quiet? _

_**Mr. Prongs would like to state that Mr. Padfoot is staring lovingly at the girl who's in front of him.**_

**Mr. Ron Weasley would like to ask Mr. Harry Potter how his parents and friends are passing us notes. **

Miss Hermione Granger would like to tell Mr. Ron Weasley that it is obvious that they are from the PAST!

_**Mr. Prongs is confused.**_

_Miss Lily Evans agrees with Mr. Prongs._

**Mr. Padfoot would like to state that the girl in front of him has left.**

Mr. Harry Potter would like to—Oh forget it! Why the hell WERE we talking in third person?

_Because Mr. Prongs is retarded and enjoys it._

_**I would like to state that I am not retarded because, I, love Miss Lily Evans.**_

**Ummm…**

_Why James, If you love me so much why don't you ask Mr. Harry POTTER who you marry._

_**Mr. Harry Potter, who is the lucky girl I wed?**_

Miss Lily Evans.

_LIES!_

No, they aren't lies. And Mr. Padfoot is sent to Azkaban. 

**NOOOO! Wait, do they have cheese puffs in Azkaban? **

_No they don't have cheese puffs in Azkaban._

**NOOOOOO!**

_**And I state once again who the hell are Mr. Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ron Weasley?**_

tear How can you forget your own son?

Don't cry Harry.

**Yeah, Don't cry mate!**

_**S**O**N?**_

Si.

_**What's with the Spanish?**_

_Oh Potter, it's because he feels like it._

Actually I don't know why I did it.

_May I ask why Mr. Padfoot is quiet again?_

_**The girl in front of him is back.**_

_Prongs, that's Snape._

EWWWWW!

_That's gross!_

**NO WAY, not that slime ball?**

_**How do you know about Snivelly Greasy Snape?**_

He's our Potion Professor. 

And he's a git.

**Not to mention he takes any chance he has to take points of Gryffindor!**

_**Really? Have you ever pulled a prank on old Snivelly?**_

_HOLD ON! Please state who I marry, Mr. Harry Potter._

James Potter.

_Is it because of a love potion?_

No, it was pure love.

_**See Evans, you do love me!**_

_Shut Up Potter._

**How is he supposed to Shut up? He isn't talking!**

_rolls eyes Stop Writing Potter!_

_**No. You weren't being serious, only Sirius can say stop writing and get away with it.**_

**I am once again confused.**

Ron pay attention to McGonagall, she's about to turn you into a rubber haddock.

**WHAT!signs off**

I better go to, I don't want to miss human changes! signs off

I guess it's just us now.

_Don't you want to learn too?_

I take from Dad.

_Oh great James, Our son is like you to. Tell us how people describe you._

Well they usually say I look exactly like my father except my eyes. I have my mum's eyes.

_**I love Lily's eyes. Did you know my favorite color is emerald Lily?**_

**That's obvious.**

_So tell us, was I able to get a job?_

You were DADA Professor for one year.

**I knew Moony would be a teacher.**

_**What about me?**_

Umm… Well. Yeah umm you and mum sort of died.

_**NO**OO**OO**_

_It was bound to happen._

But you were 23! And you were murdered! AND I WAS 1!

_**NOOOOOO**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**OOOOOO!**_

Oh darn! I gtg, I have to turn this glass into a turtle. signs off

**That was strange.**

* * *

**_That's all for chapter 1! Tell me what you think!_**

**:-:mina94:-:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes**

**Summary: The Magic Parchment of the Marauders allows them to pass notes without exactly passing. What happens when Lily, Harry, Ron, and Hermione find copies? **

Harry Potter (only in notes)

_Lily Evans_

**Sirius Black**

_**James Potter**_

_Remus Lupin_

**Ron Weasley**

Hermione Granger

((The below are not Notes))

"Harry, I don't think you should use that parchment anymore, it could be dangerous!" said Hermione anxiously. It couldn't be more clear that she was bursting to say this.

"Why not? The Marauder's Map is perfectly safe, this is the same as that!" protested Harry.

"Well, Harry, you could change the past!"

"Hermione, you honestly think I wouldn't ask Dumbledore? He says that they really were keeping contact with me, it was supposed to happen!" Hermione looked like she was about to retort, but Harry stomped out of the room.

That night in the boys' dorm, Harry was not sleepy. If you were to come into the room, Harry Potter could be seen writing, reading, and silently laughing.

((Back to the Notes!))

Mr. Harry Potter would like to as Mr. Prongs to a noted conversation.

_**Mr. Prongs would love to endure a conversation with Mr. Harry Potter. **_

Excellent! Hey dad!

_**Rule 1: Until further notice, you call me Prongs or James.**_

Right.

_**Oh, thanks by the way.**_

For what?

**_You got Lily to call me James instead of Potter! Yesterday, I even noticed her write, "Mrs. Potter," all over her History of Magic Notes._**

Umm… that's kinda creepy.

_**I know, that's what makes it cool.**_

_Aww, father son bonding. But James you called me cool, and Harry called me creepy?_

How'd you get here!

_**Well actually, she's sitting next to me.**_

**Jamsie! Lily-kins! How dare you? Are you passing notes without me? I'm hurt.**

_**It was supposed to be a father son bonding session.**_

**With Lily?**

_Well I came after a few sentences. _

Yes, you did. But I don't mind.

**_You know, now that we're all 'here' we might as well have some fun._**

What do you wanna do?

**I dunno, what do you wanna do?**

_**I dunno what do you wanna do?**_

I dunno what do you wanna do?

_Misters Potter, Potter, and Black, SHUT UP!_

**And how do we do that Lily-kins?**

_You can start by calling me Lily._

Ok, Lily.

_And you young man, can call me 'mum' it's rude to call your mum there first name!_

_**Lily, your 17 years old, and you already know how to take care of a family!**_

**Yeah, Lily-kins, you need to get some fun in your life.**

Yeah MUM.

_**Don't you dare speak to Lily like that!**_

**Yeah, she can give you detention.**

No she can't.

_I can ground you._

No you can't.

_**Why not?**_

Because you're not going to be able to enforce it.

_I have a time-turner and I'm not afraid to use it._

_**So she can go meet us in the future and ground you. OH BEAT THAT! Who's the daddy!**_

tears start spilling on the paper. In shaky handwriting: No you can't. My parents are dead! If he said it: "N-no you c-can't m-my parents are…are… d-dead!"

_Oh no! We forgot. I'm sooo sorry Harry!_

_**Me too!**_

**I made no effort to ground him. sticks tongue out at Prongs**

_**I shall strangle you alive!**_

**AHHH!**

((End Notes))

Harry shifted around in his bed uncomfortably. He wiped the small tears **(Sorry! How un Harry like!) **on his face. He put all of the stuff on his nightstand and lay down. He had to go to sleep. He'd feel better when he woke up.

* * *

**Short, and probably not what you expected next. But, what the heck, It's a new twist. Please Review!**

**:-:mina94:-:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**

**Summary: The Magic Parchment of the Marauders allows them to pass notes without exactly passing. What happens when Lily, Harry, Ron, and Hermione find copies? **

Harry Potter (only in notes)

_Lily Evans_

**Sirius Black**

_**James Potter**_

_Remus Lupin_

**Ron Weasley**

Hermione Granger

* * *

**Mr. Padfoot would like to ask Mr. Prongs to pass the fudge.**

Mr. Harry Potter would like to say that the sound of fudge makes him puke.

**Mr. Ron Weasley says that Mr. Harry Potter has given us too much information.**

Miss Hermione Granger would like tell Mr. Ron Weasley that Mr. Harry Potter means the minister. 

**Mr. Ron Weasley answers that by writing, "Why didn't you just say so?"**

_Mr. Moony will be happy to pass Mr. Padfoot his fudge and wonders why the hell Mr. Padfoot didn't talk with his mouth._

**Mr. Padfoot would like to explain that he did not want to waste his mouth's energy as he needs it for snoring to annoy the snot out of Mr. Moony.**

_Miss Lily Evans wonders why you all won't SHUT UP!_

_**Mr. Prongs states that that is already in order.**_

Mr. Harry Potter would like to state that he wants to go to Burger King and get a paper crown.

_**Mr. Prongs thinks that even if Mr. Harry Potter is his son, he is pitiful and pathetic.**_

Mr. Harry Potter would like to state that in his best friends words, he is "Bloody Brilliant!" at Quidditch.

**Mr. Padfoot says that Mr. Harry Potter's best friend has low standards.**

**Mr. Ron Weasley wishes to scowl at Mr. Padfoot and whishes his mother was here to smack Mr. Padfoot in the shins.**

Mrs. Molly Weasley wishes she could say, "Way ahead of you!" but sadly we are not in the same timeframe. 

_Mr. Moony signed off_

Mr. Harry Potter thinks he might be scarred for life by Miss Hermione Granger's use of the words, "Mrs. Molly Weasley."

Miss Hermione Granger would like to point out that Professor Snape is watching us.

**Mr. Padfoot believes that Snivelus still has a copy of our paper from years ago.**

_**Accio Paper!**_

Who the hell are you!

_**I am Snape, the Potions Master!**_

Accio Paper!

_**Accio Paper!**_

Accio Paper!

((In Potion's Class- Harry Potter Era))

"Accio Paper!"

"Accio Paper!"

"Accio Paper!"

"Accio Paper!"

The class watched as Harry and Snape battled to who got to keep the paper.

((Back to the Notes!))

_**Accio Paper!**_

Accio Paper!

_**Accio Paper!**_

_**Accio Paper! No Accio backs!**_

_Oh James!_

_**What?**_

**STOP! IT'S GROSSING ME OUT!**

Yes please, stop!

Er, I think I'm going to take some notes now.

bOoKwOrM signed off

_Hey, where's Mr. Moony?_

_**It's a full Moon.**_

He left when Hermione pretended to slap Sirius.

**Oh yeah!**

_Well, I'm off to bed._

_**Bye Lily!**_

**Bye!**

Bye!

**Good-Bye dearest Lily-kins!**

_Lily signed off_

**Oh Harry, look class is over! We better leave before Snape does something!**

Yeah!

Boy-Who-Lived-Is-A-Crappy-Name signed off

**Roonil Wazib signed off **

**Good bye dearest Harry!**

_**Goodbye Padfoot, I'm off to find Moony.**_

**_Prongs signed off_**

**I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me!

* * *

**

**Well that's it! We'd make it longer but there's something wrong with the internet on one of our comps. Please Review!**

**..:Harry Potter Ninja:.. and :-:mina94:-:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes**

**Summary: The Magic Parchment of the Marauders allows them to pass notes without exactly passing. What happens when Lily, Harry, Ron, and Hermione find copies? **

**Me and my friend are doing this together sometimes so if you see a duplicate that's because we did it together.**

_**Author**_

Harry Potter (only in notes)

_Lily Evans_

**Sirius Black**

_**James Potter**_

_Remus Lupin_

**Ron Weasley**

Ginny Weasley

* * *

Miss Ginny Weasley wonders what Mr. Harry Potter is doing right now.

Mr. Harry Potter responds: He is currently dying of boredom in History of Magic.

**Mr. Padfoot would like to state that it is impossible to die of boredom and his godkid is a lunatic.**

**Mr. Harry Potter does not agree.**

_Miss Lily Evans would like to ask the crew of Harry, Ginny, and Padfoot to pay attention._

_**Mr. Prongs offers to hex the trio if they do not follow Lily's instructions.**_

_Miss Lily Evans declines Mr. Prongs offer._

_Mr. Moony thinks that is a good decision. _

_Miss Lily Evans might change her mind. _

Miss Ginny Weasley wonders why we always talk in third person at the beginning of each chapter. 

_**Mr. Prongs explains that the Crazy Authors make it that way.**_

_**Miss Mina94would like to talk to Mr. Prongs… alone.**_

_**Mr. Prongs gulps and sweats.**_

_**Miss Mina94explains that Mr. Prongs must never offend his masters. **_

_**Mr. Prongs nods. **_

**Mr. Padfoot wonders who Miss Ginny Weasley is. **

Mr. Harry Potter would like to explain that Miss Ginny Weasley is a girl.

**Mr. Padfoot has already established that.**

_Miss Lily Evans would like to add that that would be obvious._

_**Mr. Prongs thinks that Miss Ginny Weasley is something more then a friend to Mr. Harry Potter.**_

Mr. Harry Potter blushes. Mr. Harry Potter also adds: No!

**Mr. Padfoot smirks. **

Miss Ginny Weasley must now go to do her Vampire Essay.

(MrS. gInNy PoTtEr signs off)

**Yeah, 'nothing's' between you two.**

Shut up Sirius.

**I am not going over that again. **

…

I'm bored.

**Then go away.**

No!

**LEAVE!**

NOOOO!

**LEAVE DARN YOU!**

NOOOOO!

_**SHUT UP!**_

_I'm leaving._

_(Miss Lily Evans signed off)_

**Lilykins!**

_**DON'T YOU DARE!**_

I don't think I should witness this.

(Boy-Who-Lived-Is-Still-A-Crappy-Name signed off)

_**RICTUSEMPRA!**_

**AHHH! IT BURNS! (laugh) IT TICKLES!**

_**HAHAHA!**_

…

**Evil laughter, not cool.**

**_Yeah, you're right._ **

**No duh, Prongsie!**

…

**((End Chapter))**

**Please Submit your reviews. Flames are not appreciated.**

**..:Harry Potter Ninja:.. and :-:mina94:-:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes**

**Summary: The Magic Parchment of the Marauders allows them to pass notes without exactly passing. What happens when Lily, Harry, Ron, and Hermione find copies? **

**PLEASE READ!- **

**Now, that mina94 and HarryPotterNinja are doing this together, the writing style may change, and sometimes it'll be only by one of the authors, but will be pasted on both. Now things that we changed as of now: **

**-Hermione has been excluded in this chapter to include more of Mr. Moony (requested by a reviewer to have more of moony.)**

**-Changed Ron's font, and as you may have noticed, Ron may appear less often.**

**-Harry Potter Ninja can't postuntil the 22nd because of a catagory misplace and will be posting this chapter later.

* * *

**

_**Author**_

Harry Potter (only in notes)

_Lily Evans_

**Sirius Black**

_**James Potter**_

_Remus Lupin_

Ron Weasley

* * *

'**and on the subject of magical matter blah blah blah, I like cheese, yatta yatta,' Oh Moonykins, I can't! It's too boring to write! I'll be scarred for LIFE!**

_Well, Padfoot, this wouldn't have happened if YOU didn't flush my copy of Magical Science of the 20th Century down the toilet. _

_**I told you Black!**_

_Since when do you call him Black?_

**Shut Up! Potter!**

_Something is TERRIBLY wrong…_

_**Stop it, Lupin!**_

_AHHHH! MUST ESCAPE!_

**April fools! Moonykins!**

Er… godfather dear, it's the middle of September.

**Hey! Don't call me 'Godfather dear,'! It makes me sound… OLD!**

_**So, kid, you wanna be an Auror?**_

I don't think I have a choice.

_He was born an auror._

**Evans! You decided to show up!**

_I didn't have a choice, dear Black. _

**What do you mean? (Innocent Face!)**

_Someone decided to put chocolate pudding in my notebooks, and it won't disappear until I showed up. _

lol. Padfoot, you didn't!

**_Of course he didn't. Mr. Padfoot D. S. S. Black VALUES and treats his BEST FRIENDS girlfriend with HOSPITALITY and MANNERS._**

What do the initials stand for?

_**Mister Padfoot Dodo-brain Stupid-head Sirius Black.**_

Er… creative.

_Yes… well done._

…

**Prongsie! How could you? (cries.)**

_What did he do to insult you, Black?_

**He… he broke the rule on page 1002-1003 in the Marauder's handbook of brotherly pranking! HOW COULD YOU? **

_Padfoot, my old friend. He did not break that rule. The rule is: "No one is allowed to use pranking against another Marauder, or there Semi/Junior Marauder friends unless granted permission by all other Marauders."_

_**Moony… that would mean the Padfoot here had broken that rule. He HAS used pranking against me, and Miss Lily Evans AFTER she was my friend.**_

**HOW DARE U INSULT THE MIGHTY GENERAL ONION! ((A/N: Got it from "Operation Halloween," thanks author person who's name I will add sometime in this story. lol.))**

Onion? (Snort)

**Oops! I meant: HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE MIGHTY GENERAL ORION!... It was a 'writo.'**

_What's a writo?_

**Well you silly chilly peppers, a 'WRITO' is a typo, but you write it instead of type it. **

Have you ever noticed that chilly peppers are the exact opposite of chilly?

_**Yes, Harry, I have.**_

_Me as well._

_As have I._

**CHILLY PEPPERS? WHERE! AHHHH! HIDE THE BUNNIES!**

We shall ignore thou.

_**Old English 101?**_

Si.

_**Don't even START with the Spanish again. **_

accord.

_**WHAT?**_

'_Accord.' French for 'okay' as in to agree with someone._

_**What are you a walking dictionary? **_

**LES POIVRE FROIDS!**

What?

'_Les poivre froids' French for, 'THE CHILLY PEPPERS!'_

How do you people know this stuff?

_It's called, then you type in English to French Translations._

_**Right…**_

Anyway, why are Chilly Peppers called chilly peppers if they are not Chilly?

_They are also called 'red hot chilly peppers.' _

_Yes, but why Chilly?_

_**Yeah, why are they called chilly peppers?**_

**MES PANTALON ONT FROID !**

_**what?**_

"_My pants are cold."_

What the hell!

_**Er… Padfoot, pal you did you take your medication today?**_

**me? er…well… yes… I mean no… YOU WILL NOT MEDICATE ME ALIVE!**

Yes..well… er. How about a drink of… coffee?

**COFFEE? MUST HAVE COFFEE! WHERE'S THE COFFEE?**

_Padfoot, look behind you! It's a cookie!_

**COOKIES! (turns around and runs straight into Snape. Almost bites on Snape's toe.)**

_**Ewww!**_

_That's JUST GROSS._

_Padfoot, old friend, I shall escort you to Madam Promfey_

_(Mr. Moony _and **Mr. Padfoot **signed off.

_Er… I think I'll go to bed now…. again…._

_(Miss Lily Evans Left)_

_**I shall go now-eth. Take care-eth oh, Harry Potter… eth. **_

Yeah… bye.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but it's been CRAZY! Anyway HPN will be posting soon! Check her info page to find out more. ; )**

**:-:mina94:-:**


	6. LEAVE MORTALS

Mina 94, is PLEASED to tell u, that she no longer wishes to write this story. IF u would like to continue reading it, go to HPN PADFOOT HPN 's '_Mischief Managed'_


	7. A Note From HPNMP

HELLO MORTALS! THIS IS A NOTE FROM THE SANE FRIEND OF MINA94'S MISTRESSPOTTER94

ahem sorry about that.

Well, all of you who still have this under alert, are lucky! Because I, MistressPotter94, a k a, HPN Padfoot HPN, still have this fic! And have almost completed it! It is under the name mischief Managed, so all you Passing Note's fans come and read it anymore!

_"A fic not completely read, is a precious memory lost,"_ -me :p

So come on! Read the rest of this fic!

Mischief Managed by MistressPotter94 :)

..:Mistress Potter:..

(yes i know mina94's password... I made her account for her..)


End file.
